1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power apparatus for an LED light and, more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling power of a device which provides lighting complying with a user's need by controlling an outdoor LED light device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a kind of semiconductor device for converting electric energy into light. An LED has advantages of low power consumption, a semipermanent life span, fast response speed, stability, and an eco-friendly property compared to existing light sources, such as a fluorescent light and an incandescent light. In particular, an LED light device can perform various productions by controlling the blinking sequence, light-emitting color and brightness, etc. of a plurality of arranged and installed LEDs.
Lots of researches for replacing existing conventional light sources with LEDs are in progress. LEDs are increasingly used as the light sources of light devices, such as a variety of types of lamps, liquid crystal displays, electric bulletin boards, and streetlights which are used indoors and outdoors. In particular, LEDs are used for common lights for indoor interior, stage lights for producing a specific atmosphere, advertising lights, and scene lights.
A light device may be installed in the outer wall of a building, a park, a streetlight, a bridge rail or a theater as a scene light. The size and application system of a light device may be different depending on an applied use, object or location. That is, a light device for the outer wall of a building is used to have a simple blinking function or to simply display a single color or combined color in a belt form in the outer wall of a building. A light device for a park, streetlight or bridge rail is irregularly installed depending on the shape of an object so that blinking or color is changed. Furthermore, a light device for a theater may be chiefly used to have a magnificent effect in a theater by displaying simple blinking or color in a belt form around the stage or in the stage.
An outdoor light device needs to be stably driven because it has difficulties in maintenance and management compared to an indoor light device. Accordingly, there is a strong need for various schemes for stably controlling an outdoor light device.